A Gift of Love
by Pricat
Summary: Little Marceline is on a journey to fond friendship and family but becoming a vampire after her Mok bites her but she'll fond friendship and love but wants to be accepted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea that popped into my head, after listening to the demo of Marceline's song all weekend and I made up a theory that Marceline was bitten by her mother, as she knew the Great Mushroom War was coming and wanted her daughter to be safe, so she bit her.**

**But in this story, Marceline is slowly becoming a vampire along with finding friendship and a place to call home, but hope people like.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the land of Ooo, but a young six year old girl wearing ha yellow shirt with dungarees and sneakers was walking home upset, as the other kids didn't want to play with her, as she was quirky unlike kids her age, but the wind blew through her shoulder length midnight blue hair, as she saw her mother was outside on the swing, but was wearing a sun hat and long white gloves, since she was a vampire.

Mona Abadeer saw her daughter hug her, but accidentally knocked of her hat, making her hiss, but managed to put it back on, but the grey skinned woman saw her daughter was a little sad, but wondered why, as she knew her husband was on his so called business trips and had not a lot of time for Marceline.

She knew that her dfaughter wanted friends, but had an idea, but would do it later, but she was making snacks for her daughter but knew that soon Marceline would need to be protected, as something bad would affect Ooo, but being a vampire would protect her.

Mona knew that she and her husband had talked about it, a lot since Marceline was born, but knew this would happen sooner or later, but she sighed as she went into her daughter's room, finding Marceline hiding.

"I wonder, where Marcie went?

Maybe, under the bed?" Mona said smiling.

Marceline peeked out from her closet, trying not to giggle, as she loved playing Hide and Seek with her Mom, as she then saw her open the door but the six year old smiled hugging her.

They were then sitting on Marceline's bed, as the six year old was staring at the fangs in her mother's mouth.

"Honey, you okay?" she asked her.

"The kids in Ooo don't like me, as think I'm gonna suck their blood." Marceline said.

Mona sighed, knowing some people in Ooo were a little scared of her because of her being a vampire, but knew this would affect Marceline, if she tried to make friends.

"Honey, you know I don't suck blood, but drink shades of red.

The other kids's parents make up stories about that, so they'll be mean, but it's not their fault." Mona told her.

Marceline looked confused, biting into a cookie.

"You said, that we have to be nice to people, even if they don't like us." she said.

"Yes, I know.

But some adults aren't like me, and teach their kids to be mean to others, but you shouldn't listen to them, you know Marcie?" she told her.

Mona then kissed her forehead, but one of her fangs bit the girl's neck, which made Marceline whimper, but Mona looked frightened, but went to clean it up.

She was cursing in vampire, but got a cloth and a band-aid.

Marceline was curled up in a ball, sniffling, as Mona entered but was cleaning up the wound but she saw it was a vampire bite but knew that the battle was coming tonight, thanks to the Lich, but at least Marceline would be safe.

She then smiled, bringing ot a stuffed bear, as Marceline's eyes widened.

"He's for me, Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, as I made him for you, to be a friend.

He will keep you company, for a while on your journey.

A very bad thing is coming, and you need to go, but at least you'll be safe from danger." Mona told her.

"W-What about you and Daddy?" she asked.

"We'll be okay, as I'm a vampire and your father is the ruler of the Nightosphere, but I'm more worried about you.

I know we'll see each other again.

His name's Hambo." Mona told her.

Marceline understood, grabbing her backpack, but putting things in it she treasured including her locket that her father had given her, for her sixth birthday, but she hugged her mother, as she left but Mona knew this was a good thing.

She watched, as Marceline left.


	2. Making Some Friends

**A/N**

**Here's some more little Marcie, as I felt like writing more of the story, but two years have passed, and the Great Mushroom War has ended, but Marceline is now eight, but living in a cave with Hambo, but having fun, but her Daddy is looking for her.**

**But she also meets little Finn and Jake, as they've never seen a kid like her before.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Two years had passed, since that day, when Marceline had left her mother, but she was now eight years old, but had been wandering the Land of Ooo, looking for a home but she had Hambo in her pale skinned arms, but was hungry, but had found apples in the the trees, but were candy apples.

"Wow, Hambo!

I've never seen candy apple trees before!" she said.

She then grabbed one, but unaware she was stronger than an normal eight year old, but thought nothing of it, as she had grabbed several, but felt funny, as she began to rise into the air.

"Wow, look at me, I can fly!" she said laughing.

She then grabbed the stuffed bear from the ground laughing excitedly, knowing her mother could fly like this, but she'd always wondered how, when she was four.

"Maybe when Mommy bit me, she gave me vampire powers!" she told her bear.

She then bit into the apple but the redness was being drained, as she sucked, but felt better, but was still eating the apple, but she was happy, but wished her Mom could see her now.

"Mommy said, she'd find us, like when we play Hide and Seek.

We should find a place to live, for now.

So, I'm becoming a vampire, I need to live somewhere dark, like a cave!" she said smiling.

She then smiled, spotting one, as she lowered herself down into the cave, but saw the darkness, but she didn't mind, as her eyes could see in the dark, now like her mother's.

Bats were sleeping in the cave too, making Marceline think of her mother.

"Sometimes, my Mom turns into a bat, and she looks cool." she told Hambo.

She was making the cave like her home.

She was having fun, but didn't want anybody else taking her cave home, if they discovered it, but found a stick, as she carved a M for Marceline.

"There, now nobody can take our cave from us." she said.

She was feeling better, but hoped her parents were okay, as the battle her Mom had told her about was over.

She was getting sleepy, as she lay on the cave floor, with Hambo in her arms, but fell asleep at once.

* * *

But the Lord of Evil, who was Marceline's father was searching for his little one, as Mona was recovering in the infirmary but was getting better, but his pendant had told him that Marceline was out there, in Ooo somewhere and hje wasn't giving up, until he found her and brought her home.

He knew that his little one was becoming a vampire as Mona had bit her, out of love and to protect her, but was worried in case anybody found her, but sighed praying she was safe.

* * *

Marceline's eyes fluttered open, hearing laughter, as she wondered who was in her cave, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, but was walking with Hambo in her arms, but she saw a little boy her age, wearing a blue shirt and shorts but wore a weird white hat on his head, but had a toy sword in his hands, but saw an odd looking dog by the boy's side, but had long stretchy arms and legs.

"Hey there, I'm Finn.

That's my brother, Jake.

Who're you, and why do you play in this cave?" he asked her.

Jake was staring at the band-aid on Marceline's neck, as he was curious.

"I'm Marceline, and I'm eight.

I'm not playing in this cave, I live here.

My Mommy and Daddy were stopping the bad guys, so I had to leave.

But my Mommy will find me, like Hide and Seek.

This is Hambo, Finn and Shake.

My Mommy made him, for me." she said.

"The name's Jake, kid!" the stetchy pup said.

"It's funny, Jake!" Finn said as Marceline smiled.

But they were scared, seeing the bats.

"They won't hurt you, as they're my friends.

My Mommy sometimes becomes a bat, when it's too sunny." she said as Jake looked scared.

"Finn, I think she's a vampire!" he said shaking.

"Don't be silly, Jake!

She's just a kid, like us.

So, her ,Mom's different,.

You're my bro, and you're a dog." he said.

"Finn, where's your parents?" Marceline asked softly.

Her midnight blue bangs covered her eyes.

"I-I don't know, Marcie.

I live with Jake and his Daddy and brothers.

They're a lot of fun, to play with." he told her.

"T-They were in the battle, against the bad guys.

B-But they'll come back, for you." she said as her hands shook.

Finn saw tears in Marceline's eyes, as he understood, hugging her, as she had Hambo in her arms, but it was making her feel better.

"Thanks, Finn." she said.

"I get sad, sometimes too.

Thinking about my parents." he told her.

Jake then heard his brothers calling.

"Finn, we have to go now." Jake told him.

"Okay, bro.

We can come tomorrow, and play." Finn said.

Marceline's eyes widened, as no kids in Ooo ever wanted to play with her, but she sensed this boy wasn't like the other kids.

"I'd like that, Finn." she said smiling.

Finn and Jake then left the cave, as Marcline smiled humming something her mother sang to her at night.

She was then playing with Hambo, as she flew into the skies of Ooo, but a pink skinned teenager in the Candy Kingdom was in awe, seeing this girl flying, but remembered how Mona had helped defeat the Lich but knew tht girl was Mona's daughter.

She saw she was alone, but had a stuffed bear in her arms, but she had to tell Marceline's father.


	3. Living In the Candy Kingdom

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but know Tink555 will enjoy when she does read this.**

**Bubblegum finds Marceline in the forest, but Marceline's mother is recovering in the castle infirmary, but she's happy being with her Mom.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Marceline was grabbing berries, as she was hungry, as she hadn't eaten since the other day, when she'd found the cave she called home, but had Hambo in her arms, but eating but sensed that somebody was watching, as the eight year old was anxious.

"I hope it's not one of the bad guys, that Mommy told me about." she said.

To her relief, it wasn't a bad guy, but a pretty pink girl who looked like a big kid, but Bubblegum giggled at the girl's innocence.

"Don't be afraid, Marceline.

I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom." she told her.

Marceline was curious, about this so called princes, and how she knew her name.

"i know, because your mother told me." she said.

Marceline's eyes widened in awe, hearing this but wondered where her mother was, but Bonnibel understood, as the Lord of Evil had told her that Mona had sent Marceline away, when the Great Mushroom War had started.

"She's in the infirmary, in my castle.

You can't stay out here, by yourself.

It's too dangerous, okay?" she said.

"Okay, I'll come." she said softly taking her hand.

Bubblegum was relieved, as she knew that Marceline was very shy and an outsider, but she knew she'd met Finn, as the boy came to the school in her castle, but knew that Marceline would be okay.

They then came to the Candy Kingdom, but Marceline was in awe, as they made their way to the castle but saw kids leaving but saw Finn.

She ran up and hugged him, as Bubblegum smiled.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Marceline?" he asked her.

"The princess found my Mommy, but she's healing." she told him.

He smiled, knowing she'd be happy but he saw Jake rough housing with his brothers, as Marceline was stunned.

"You're lucky, to have brothers, Finn." she said.

Finn smiled, leaving with Jake and his brothers, as she entered the castle, but she saw her mother, as she entered the infirmary, but there were bandages over Mona's body.

Mona smiled, with tears in her eyes, seeing Marceline but Marceline was crying, as she was hugging her mother because they were together again.

"You've grown so much, in two year's time.

I missed you, along with your father.

He was scared, that you were away.

But once I heal, we can be a family again." she told her.

Marceline smiled, as she had missed her mother, but she hoped she'd heal soon, but knew that her father was coming, but she was going to play.

Bubblegum knew that Mona would heal up.

She knew that things were going to be okay, now that the Great Mushroom War was over.

* * *

"So, your Mommy's back, but healing?

That's good, Marcie." Finn said, as they were playing.

Jake was grounded for doing something bad, but Marceline didn't mind as she was a little scared of him, the way he was scared of her, but she was having fun, but had an idea, grabbing Finn as she rose into the air as she was taking him for a flight, but he was loving it.

"Wow, you never told me you could fly!

That's so cool, Marcie!" he told her.

But Marceline saw wolves, which made her curious, as she landed in the forest, but Finn was anxious, seeing the girl was approaching the wolf cubs, as they were licking her but she laughed.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!

You don't have your parents either?" she said stroking it's fur.

Finn was in awe, seeing she wasn't scared, but she was relaxed but smiled.

Finn saw her relaxed but laughing.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you.

It's a kid, like us." she told him.

He then put a shaky hand on the wolf but it liked him as well, as he laughed, but saw Marceline's eyes become red eyeslits, as she became a wolf cub, but Finn was in awe.

"H-How did you do that, Marcie?" he asked.

"I don't know, Finn.

But I like it!" she said howling.

She was feeling strange, as she was running after the wolf cub, laughing, but Finn was riding with her, but laughing as she was playing.

She then transformed back, but her ears were pointed now.

"Wow, that was fun!" she said smiling.

Finn then saw her leave, as she was going back to the castle, but was curious about how she'd became a wolf cub.

Bubblegum then saw her return with dirt, bruises and cuts, as she wondered what she'd been doing.

"Playin, with wolf cubs in the forest, Ms Bubblegum." she told her.

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?" she told her.

Marceline took her hand, as they went inside.

* * *

Finn was lying awake in th bed he shared with Jake, as the eight year old couldn't sleep, after a scary story ome of Jake's brothers had told him and Jake, but Jake was already asleep, but he hoped Marceline was okay, as she'd had fun with him in the forest, but hoped she was okay in the Candy Kingdom, but heard howling outside, as it reminded him of Marceline's howl.

He then felt sleepy, as he was thinking about Marceline, but would see her tomorrow.

* * *

In her room, in the castle in the Candy Kingdom, Marceline couldn't sleep, as she was thinking about her Mom as she was happy, that she was safe but needed time to heal, but she was snuggling against Hambo under the sheets, but she was feeling better.

"Maybe Mommy will be better, when we wake up.

Maybe Daddy will be there too." she told him.

She was unaware that Bubblegum was watching, but felt bad for her, as she'd been alone for two whole years, but knew that Mona still needed time to heal, but Marceline's Dad was coming in the morning.

She then left the young girl to sleep, but joined Mona in the infimary.

"How's Marcie, Bubblegum?" the female vampire said.

"She's asleep, now.

She's so cute, but shy and alone.

She nefriended Finn, one of my students.

But she needs her family, and her home." she told her.

Mona agreed, as she knew her husband would be here in the morning, but knew he hadn't spent a lot of time with Marceline, since she was born, but the Great Mushroom War had changed that, but she'd talk to him, in the morning.

Bubblegum left, as Mona needed sleep.


	4. Playing In the Snow

**A/N**

**Here's more, but know that Tink555 will enjoy, when she reads this.**

**Marceline is reunited with her father, who wants to take her home, until Mona recovers but Mona knows that he'd be too busy to be with her, so would rather have Marcie stay in the Candy Kingdom with her, until she recovers.**

**I hope that people enjoy.**

* * *

Marceline's eyes fluttered open the next morning, as she floated out of bed, with Hambo in her arms, as she was hungry but was hoping that her mother was okay, as she entered the infirmary but saw her father, the Lord of Evil with her mother, but the blue male demon was happy seeing his daughter was alive, but Mona saw Marceline hug her gently.

"Morning, Mommy.

Are you feeling better, now?" she asked her.

"Yes, I'm feeling better.

Your father is very happy to see you here, as he was worried that the bad guys would've found you." she told her as Marceline hugged her father.

She was staring at his pendant around his neck, wondering where he got it, but Mona knew it was his right to wear it, as ruler of the Nightosphere.

"Never mind, about that.

Let's go get some breakfast.

Marceline then left, taking Princess Bubblegum's hand, but had Hambo in her arms seeing the students of her school arrive, but the young girl smiled, hugging Finn, but had a great idea, as he held onto her, as she rose into the air but flew off, but Princess Bubblegum was happy that Marceline was feeling better.

* * *

But Finn and Marceline had wandered into thre snowy plains of the Ice Kingdom, as Marceline had never seen snow before, but was copying Finn, as he was making snow angels but unaware that the young Ice Prince was watching, but his pet baby penguin, Gunther had escaped, but was going after him, but Marceline smiled seeing the infant penguin, but Finn laughed, as they were playing.

But Marceline was cold and shivering, but sneezing abd not herself but Finn was anxious as they were leaving, but he knew that Marceline was sick, and knew that Princess Bubblegum would know what to do, as they arrived in the Candy Kingdom, as it was recess, but they entered the castle as Marceline was grumpy and not herself as Princess Bubblegum was worried.

"What the fudge, were you doing?" she asked him.

Finn was anxious, as she sounded like Jake's Dad when they got in trouble.

"W-We were in the Ice Kingdom, playing in the snow.

Don't be mad at Finn, Ms Bubblegum.

He was helping me, have fun,." she said coughing a lot.

"Okay, let's get you, into bed." she picking her up.

Marceline looked over the pink skinned girl's shoulder at Finn.

"Thanks, Finn for the snow fun." she said softly.

A smile crossed the young boy's face.

"You're welcome, Marcie." he said seeing them leave.

He hoped she was okay, going to join the other kids.

* * *

Marceline's eyes fluttered open weakly, feeling terrible but surprised seeing her father there, as he hadn't seen him since earlier this morning, when he'd been with her mother, but there was a worried look in his eyes, as he'd been worried about her since the Great Mushroom War had started, but she was staring at his pendant.

"How're you feeling, honey?

I missed you, after that terrible battle started, as I was searching for you, but your mother told me, that you were hiding." he said as she nodded coughing.

He then noticed her ears were pointed like Mona's but knew her fangs would come soon along with her skin becoming grey.

"I missed you too, Daddy.

I hid for two years, in a cave with Hambo and my bat friends.

But I'm glad, that you and Mommy are okay,

Does that mean that we can be a family again?" she asked weakly.

the Lord of Evil was staring at his young daughter, as her bear was in her arms, but smiled knowing Mona had given it to her.

"Of course we will, honey." he said stroking her hair.

"Just rest, honey." he said kissing her head.

He then left her to sleep.

Your parents need to talk, about stuff." Bubblegum told her.


	5. Moving Back Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Tink555 for reviewing, as she likes the story so far, but Marcie's going back home with her mother, as Mona has recovered from her injuries.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Mona was now recovered fully, but the young vampire woman was going to see Marceline, as she was still sick, after yesterday's little adventure in the Ice Kingdom, but her young daughter was still asleep, but had an ice pack on her head, as she had a terrible fever, but Mona knew that her husband was busy with work, but she wanted to bring Marceline home, to their house.

She was stroking Marceline's midnight blue hair but sensed her daughter begin to stir, as her eyes fluttered open weakly, but she smiled seeing her mother better, but sneezed, as her mother chuckled.

"Y-You're all better now, huh Mommy?" she said weakly.

"Yes, honey, I am.

We're going home soon, as we haven't been there, in a long while." Mona told her but Marceline looked worried.

"Will I still be able, to see Finn?" she asked coughing.

Mona knew that her daughter had made a friend, in the last two years, but nodded.

"Yes, you will honey." she replied hugging her.

Princess Bubblegum smiled, watching the scene from the doorway, but saw Mona leave, as she was getting breakfast, but unaware that Finn had snuck in, with help from Jake, but felt bad seeing Marceline sick, because of him.

Marceline's eyes fluttered open, seeing Finn there, but she smiled weakly, as she'd been worried about him since yesterday, but noticed he was quiet.

"Did you get in trouble, Finn?" she asked coughing.

"Not really, but Jake was stunned.

But he always gets in trouble, since he steals bikes and wallets." he replied.

She was stunned, but worried seeing Jake looking at Hambo, like he was going to steal him.

"Y-You're not taking Hambo, Jake!" she said sneezing at him.

"He won't, Marcie.

He'd be upset, if somebody took his blanket." Finn told her.

Marceline saw Jake blush hearing that, but she was still feeling terrible, from being sick.

"I'm going back home, with my Mommy, as she's all better.

But we can still play, and go on adventures, right?" she told him.

Finn was relieved, hearing this but wanted her to get better, before they went on adventures again.

"Will Ms Bubblegum be mad at you guys, for being in here?" she asked coughing.

Finn shook his head in reply, as he knew Bubblegum would understand, but saw Mona, Marceline's mother enter, but she smiled warmly but Jake was scared, hiding behind Finn's back.

"This is my friend, Finn and his brother, Jake." Marceline said sneezing.

"Marcie has told me about you, Finn.

You've made an impression on her." she told him.

"Yeah, we're friends, Ms Mona.

Marcie's a lot of fun." he told her.

Mona noticed that the young boy wasn't afraid of her, even though she was a vampire, but had a feeling that Marceline had told him what vampires were like in Ooo, but smiled knowing he had an open mind.

But she sensed the stretchy dog hiding behind him was scared of her, but she didn't really care, but Finn gulped seeing Bubblegum enter but he followed her out of the room, as Jake was with him.

Mona smiled, knowing that Finn was a good friend for her daughter.

She then picked Marceline up gently, as she had Hambo in her arms, but placed Marceline's backpack on her back, but flew out the window of the palace, but was flying towards their home.

She knew that Marceline hadn't been home for two whole years, but knew her father would be in the Nightosphere, and not want to come home.

* * *

Marceline's eyes fluttered open, finding herself in her old bedroom, but Hambo was beside her in the bed, as she was still sick, but remembered that her mother had been with her earlier this morning, but was all better, but she smiled feeling woozy, as her fever had returned but she drifted off into sleep..

Mona was watching her but had returned from the store, but had bought food that they needed including fries, which Marceline loved to eat.

She hoped that they could be a family, like before the Great Mushroom War had begun.

She sighed, putting the groceries away.


End file.
